The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Power line communications (PLC) systems transmit and receive signals from a utility to homes over existing power lines in the homes. PLC systems have been used to provide connectivity between a utility and power meters, appliances and other devices located in the homes of consumers. Some of the challenges to the implementation of PLC systems include the relatively noisy environment of the power lines, implementation costs, and transmitting and receiving signals across a transformer.